


Stolen

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Sirius steals a kiss from Remus, their first but not their last.Photo from the wonderful UpTheHillArt - go and check her out on Tumblr.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896148160/in/dateposted-public/)

The late evening sun was shining through the window, brightening up the small living room, for the first time in far too long the flat was both quiet and tidy. Of course, that was only because Remus had sent Sirius out with a grocery list and strict instructions not to come home empty handed.

Collapsing on the battered old red couch, Remus looked around the room feeling satisfied. Living with Sirius was like living with a whirlwind and Remus loved it, loved him if he was if he was honest. Dropping his head onto the back of the couch, Remus closed his eyes, only intending to rest for a moment.

Sirius lugged the bags of shopping up the four flights of stairs to the small flat he shared with Remus and with a quick  _Alohomora_ the door opened, his hands were full so it was allowed. Dumping the bags in the kitchen he grabbed a muggle beer out of the fridge and walked into the front room to find his Remus asleep on the couch.

Sipping on his beer Sirius boldly studying his sleeping friend. He’d finally gained some weight and didn’t look as exhausted. The grey muggle jeans and blue jumper looked good on him, both a present from Lily.

Sirius sat down beside him, wanting that closeness they had always shared, but now he found himself wanting more. Pulled from his musings by Remus’ sleepy “Your home?” Sirius turned to stare into those sleepy hazel eyes and he knew he was lost. Not responding, he moved closer and rubbed his nose against Remus’ to his sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t move away.

“Yep” Sirius replied leaning that little bit closer until he pressed their lips together and stole a kiss from his best friend – their first.

 


End file.
